Sexo
by Minamo
Summary: Calentura.Romance.Humor. Hormonas, mentes pervertidas, gente pervertida. Cap. 15: ¿Y el globito?
1. Un húmedo sueño

**Sexo**

"_Sueños Húmedos" _

_-_

_**¿Quieres tener Sexo?**_

_Di la vuelta y la encontré frente a mí, con su yukata abierta, dejando a la vista su perfecta figura blanca cubierta con una pequeña lencería negra, realmente sexy. Me mordí los labios y sentí calor, mucho calor. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas hasta más no poder y a mi mente vinieron muchas imágenes no aptas, las cuales me ponían a un más rojo y nervioso de lo que estaba. Tú, con tus dieciocho años, ese excitante cuerpo, volviéndome loco. _

_Mis manos temblaron. _

– _Eh… eh… ¿Qué dijiste Annita?__ – fingí no haber escuchado._

_- __Que si quieres tener sexo__- su tono estaba lleno de lujuria._

_Sus labios pegaron contra los míos, pero rápidamente me separé. No es que no me haya agradado, sólo que mi prometida nunca ha actuado de esa forma. _

_¿Será que este poseída? ¿Por una Playmate? _

_Niego con mi cabeza y me pongo mucho más nervioso, claro si eso es posible _

– _N-no… no… lo sé__ – titubeo. _

_- __¿Cómo que no sabes? Ningún hombre se negaría a esta oferta, Yoh __– sus manos rodean mi cuello y sus pechos… están tan cerca. _

_-__ Es… que… pues… yo…__ - mi mirada baja y se posa en su bien formado busto, no muy grande como para asfixiarme pero tan poco muy pequeño, solamente perfectos. Simplemente deseables._

_- __Lo sabia…__ - su mirada se ensombreció - __… no te gusto… no te parezco sexy__. _

_- __¡Eso no es cierto!__ – Grité - __¡Por supuesto que me pareces SEXY!__ – le afirmé. _

_- Entonces… ¿por qué no lo quieres hacer? ¿Es que acaso prefieres hacerlo con una de esas tantas chicas que te persiguen en la escuela?__ – sus rostro mostró un puchero de reproche. _

_- __Por supuesto que no__ - le sonreí - __Ninguna de ellas es tan perfecta como tú__ – besé su frente, como muestra de respeto hacía la mujer que amo. _

_- __Si soy tan perfecta como dices, ¿Por qué no quieres hacerme el amor?__ – sentí como sus manos habían comenzado a acariciar mi bien formado pecho (tantos años te entrenamiento valen la pena presumir), hasta bajar a hacía mis boxers. Mi piel se erizó cuando metió su mano dentro de ellos y acarició a mi querido amigo. _

_- Espera Annita, ¿¡Qué haces!? -__ me alejé un poco y me tapé la nariz para evitar hemorragia._

_- Tratando__de excitarte ¿Qué más? – __Su mirada baja y me mira detenidamente__ -Y veo que lo he logrado – __de nuevo esa sonrisa lujuriosa y pervertida. _

_Se parece a esos programas pervertidos y llenos de sexo que ve Horo por las noches, no voy a negar que yo no los he visto (a veces) y tampoco voy a negar que he deseado estar con Anna de esa forma. Y ahora que tengo la gran oportunidad me estoy acobardando, es que ella es tan sensual que da nervios, y da miedo que de algún lugar saque un látigo y comience con su sadomasoquismo… ¡Oh por Kami! ¡Soy un idiota! ¿Por qué de resistirme? ¡Al diablo los nervios, ahora ya estuviéramos en nuestra séptima posición!_

_Le quito la yukata en un dos por tres, la despojo de su sostén y la recuesto en el futon, ella sonríe complacida. Siento sus rígidos pezones contra mi pecho, dan tantas ganas de morderlos y escuchar sus gritos. Comienzo a besarla, su rostro, sus fríos labios, su cuello, sus senos, su estrecha cintura. Y la escucho gemir. Lentamente la voy despojando de su última prenda, la lanzo y no me importa donde caiga. Abro sus piernas para darme paso y…_

_- ¡Yoh! –__ La escuchó gritar con excitación. _

_- ¡¡Yoh!! – __esta vez sonó diferente, más bien como un reproche._

_-__ ¡¡YOOH!! –__ ahora si no hay duda de que no lo está disfrutando, no soy un buen amante o ¿Qué? _

_- __¡¡YOOOH ASAKURA!! -__ grita de nuevo pero con enojo, yo… estoy confundido -__¡¡Demonios Yoh!! ¡¡Despiértateeee!!! - __ahora no sé de lo que habla, hasta que siento un balde de agua fría sobre mí._

_

* * *

  
_

- ¡Demonios, Yoh! ¿Qué, no escuchas? - la veo frente de mi, con el ceño fruncido, con ese corto y sexy vestido negro.

- Todo fue un sueño… - digo con tristeza y pongo cara de niño al que le acaban de quitar un dulce.

- ¿Qué tanto soñabas? Estabas muy rojo – se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta.

- No creo que lo quieras saber –sonrío.

- ¡Ja! – Se da la vuelta - ¡Seguro estabas soñando con una de las tantas zorras que te siguen! - Dijo muy enfadada

- ¡Claro que no Anna! – la persigo.

- ¡Va! ¡No me importa!

- Claro que te importa, estás celosa – la reto.

- Por supuesto que ¡NO! – se voltea y sus mejillas están ligeramente rojas.

- ¡Celosa! – repito con una divertida sonrisa.

- ¡Cállate Asakura! – y como siempre, termino cacheteado y tirado en el suelo.

* * *

- ¡Que le cuesta admitir que está celosa! – sobo mi mejilla derecha donde tengo marcada la palma de su mano - Pega más fuerte que antes – lloriqueo ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan orgullosa? Admitir que está celosa no va hacer que el mundo llegue a su fin, además ¿cómo puede desconfiar de mí de esa manera? Esas chicas, bueno, admito que son bonitas, pero nadie es como ella, como Anna, ninguna de ellas es perfecta para mí.

Hundo todo mi cuerpo en las aguas termales - Que bien se siente - Tengo que aprovechar al máximo este momento de calma antes de que comience con la rutina diaria de entrenamiento, de la limpieza, de la comida, y como Manta no está en el país…- Tendré que hacerlo todo yo solito – lloro de nuevo - Qué le cuesta a la Señora de la casa dejar de ver un momento el televisor y ayudarme un poco… – reproché - ¡Y dice que lo soy el flojo! – Después de un no muy largo momento de relajación, salí de las aguas y me vestí dispuesto a entrenar.

* * *

- Bien… - escucho su voz de tras de mí – Regresa temprano para hacer la cena ¿entiendes?

- Si jefa - digo cansado.

Le doy una vuelta entera al parque, las pesas en mis muñecas y tobillos ya no las siento tan pesadas como antes. Me detengo unos minutos para saborear un helado – Que malo que no tengan sabor naranja…- me siento en una banca, me merezco un descanso, llevo una hora y media corriendo. Un grupo de chicas me saluda a lo lejos, me ven, y comienzan a cuchichear, me vuelven a ver y de nuevo cuchichean, y ríen ligeramente sonrojadas.

Amidamaru aparece a lado mío y sonríe.

– Tiene suerte con las mujeres, amo Yoh.

- Sí, sí – contesto, sin ganas. – Menos con una – me levando y Amida desaparece.

Que fastidio, tan cerca de ella, pero a la vez tan lejos. Recuerdos de mi sueño se recrean en mi mente, últimamente lo único con lo que he soñado es con eso: Anna haciéndome una propuesta indecorosa y yo, que soy un santo, no la acepto. Sonrío.

Llego a casa un poco agotado. No la veo en la sala junto con su inseparable televisor, tampoco en la cocina, ni en el patio. Subo y me detengo frente a su habitación –A puesto que está aquí leyendo un libro – pienso - ¿Qué querrá de cenar? – abro la puerta ligeramente y asomo mi cabeza. Para mi gran sorpresa, ella se encuentra en ropa interior, su cabello ligeramente húmedo y su piel brilla de limpia. - Acaba salir de la ducha - Como en una de esas películas, veo como lentamente se va quitando el sostén dejando al descubierto sus bellos pechos… ¡Oh por Kami-sama! - Ahora tendré que hacer una parada en el baño – pienso y no aparto mi mirada de ella. Se coloca otro sostén y encima un vestido blanco. Se da vuelta para salir de la habitación y salgo huyendo de ahí.

Y como había dicho, hice una escala en el baño.

* * *

- ¿Podemos pedir una pizza? - le pregunté. La verdad no tenía ganas de hacer la cena y que me la haga repetir veinte veces.

- No – dijo fríamente.

- ¿Por qué no? – hice un puchero.

- Porque no.

- ¡Por favor Annita! ¡Hace tiempo que no comemos pizza! – me hice el inocente.

- Esta bien – aceptó – Pero para mañana, quiero una cena decente ¿entiendes? – afirmé con la cabeza muy feliz y complacido.

Unos minutos después la pizza llegó, para mi mala suerte la trajeron a tiempo, si hubiera tardado un poco más, hasta que pasara la media hora, hubiera sido gratis…

Nos sentamos a cenar frente el televisor. Yo la veía mientras cenaba, no puede ser que hasta la forma en que muerde la pizza se me hace sensual. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no quedaban ni migajas de la cena, no sé cómo puede comer tanto y no subir ni un kilo, que mujer no desearía tener su complexión y que hombre no desearía tenerla debajo de él.

- Iré a dormir – se levanta y sale.

- Igual yo – la sigo.

Cada uno entra a su habitación. Unos minutos después salimos ya con nuestras yukatas puestas, nos dirigimos al baño y cepillamos nuestros dientes, después de cinco minutos de un buen cepillado (como dice el dentista), nos despedimos.

- Buenas noches – la miró, me la como con la mirada.

- Buenas noches – contesta suavemente – Que duermas bien – estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación y la detengo.

- Espera – la tomo del brazo y la acerco a mi – Que sueñes con los angelitos – le susurro al oído y le doy un dulce beso en los labios. Nuestra relación es algo extraña, no hay duda de que la amo y de que ella a mí, de vez en cuando nos damos un beso, una acaricia, pero en lugar de que ella actué un poco más dulce conmigo, sigue igual de fría, de igual manera me fascina ver su expresión cada vez que la beso, es divertido.

Sonrío y nos separamos lentamente.

- Igualmente – responde con una leve sonrisa

- Eso es siempre – le contesto de la misma forma.

Cada uno entra a su habitación. Me meto a mi futon y cierro los ojos…

"_-¿Quieres tener sexo con migo?-"_

Y de nuevo mi sueño comienza…

**Continúa. **


	2. Día de Escuela

**Sexo**

" _Día de Escuela! " _

**-**

**D**ía de Escuela, en verdad detesto los días de escuela, son tan aburridos y no puedo descansar bien ahí. Caminábamos hacía la escuela, los dos muy bien uniformados ya que era principio de semana, la corbata me estorbaba.

Estoy detrás de ella, puedo ver sus movimientos sensuales de cadera al caminar. Como adoro verla con el uniforme, con esa mini falda verde… -**_Será mejor que deje de pensar en ella por un día –_** me digo a mi mismo calmando mis hormonas, que de un momento a otro explotaron y lo único en lo que pienso es en sexo, sexo y más sexo.

Se da vuelta y me mira fríamente - **Más rápido que llegaremos tarde de nuevo – **Le doy una simple sonrisa, la tomo de la mano y corremos hacia la escuela.

Llegamos y entramos al salón. - **Esto para mi es un infierno, pasar 8 horas o más de total aburrimiento… - **susurro y me siento pesadamente en la silla. La miro de reojo y sonrío. No solo odio la escuela por las clases, si no también por todos esos chicos que persiguen a mi prometida – **Es mía… - **digo en voz baja de nuevo.

En eso, todos se ponen de pie y saludan cortésmente, el maestro Takeyama había entrado al salón. Esa es otra razón de por qué detesto este lugar, a ese Maestro Takeyama, creo que no le caigo nada bien porque me duermo en sus clases ¡Pero qué le voy a hacer¡ La literatura es tan aburrida, al igual el algebra, la historia. - **Detesto la escuela – **digo ahora con un tono de voz un poco más alta.

- **Asakura – **Takeyama tiene unos ojos de enfado – **Si tanto detesta la escuela como para no saludar al maestro y dormirse siempre, entonces ¡le suplico que se ponga a trabajar! –** Aporreó el borrado en mi pupitre – **Ahora ¡Al pasillo! ¡Con una cubeta llena de agua en cada mano! –** y la risa de todos resuena por todo el salón.

-

**V**einte minutos de pie, cargando estas cubetas, con los brazos extendidos… y aun faltan treinta. La verdad no me molesta, los entrenamientos de Anna son mucho peores y aún sigo vivo, así que puedo resistir a esto.

Un grupo de chicas pasa frente a mí, eran las mismas que vi en el parque aquel día. Me sonríen, les sonrío, se sonrojan, me siento alagado. Nunca pensé que tendría fama en las mujeres, a veces me hace sentir muy bien pero otras, me sofoca. Lo que me fascina es ver la cara de celos de Anna, aunque ella siempre lo niega.

El timbre que anuncia el final de la primera hora de clases suena a lo lejos. Takeyama pasa enfrente mió con el ceño fruncido y yo le sonrío.

- **Tú no tienes remedio Asakura –** comenta uno de mis compañeros.

- **No es mi culpa que sea tan aburrido –** bajo los baldes y coloco mis brazos de tras de mi cabeza.

- **Si sigues así te mandara a reportar –** Anna se acercó a mi con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido – **Esto aumentara tu entrenamiento, como escarmiento – **dijo en voz muy baja y yo sólo tiemblo al pensar en eso infernales entrenamientos.

-

**D**espués de otras tres clases muy aburridas, a las cuales no les puse atención, llegó la hora del descanso. Mi hora favorita del día. Anna y yo siempre desayunamos en la azotea de la escuela. Me deshago de la corbata y me acuesto a observar el cielo. Ella se sienta a lado mío, saca su almuerzo y comienza a disfrutarlo.

- **¿Me das? – **me acerco a ella y saboreo su comida.

**- No –** contesta fríamente.

- **¿Por qué no? **– hago un gran puchero.

- **Bien – **no pudo resistirse a mi expresión de cachorro hambriento y triste, y me brinda de su manjar. La verdad la comida de la escuela no está tan mal como yo creía. Pero para ser sincero, el hambre no era por la comida, si no por probar su dulce boca, saborear esos fríos labios, tomarla entre mis brazos y hacerla mía, escucharla gemir en mi oído, sentir el calor que despide su boca en cada oración, sentir sus suaves movimientos sobre mi…

- **Yoh… - **su dulce voz me saca de mis pensamientos

-** Sí… - **

**- Estás todo rojo –**

Sí, siento mis mejillas hervir con tales pensamientos, pero es difícil evitarlo… muy difícil.

– **Hace calor aquí – **Rápidamente estoy de pie, le sonrío y para mi salvación el timbre suena dando el fin de mi hora favorita, y corro, alejándome de ella, simplemente no quiero ponerme más rojo.

-

¡Oh! Retiro lo dicho. La escuela me encanta. Escenas como esta, convierten este infierno aburrido en uno muy divertido y excitante para la vista. La hora de deporte es aún mejor que la del descanso, ver a todas esas chicas con esos mini shorts y esas blusas pegadas, mata a cualquiera. Sobre todo si la mujer que más anhelo esta vestida de esa forma. La de cabellos rubios es la que resalta más, sus ojos negros son incomparables, su esbelto cuerpo digno de ser portada de revista…

Y… hay un babeo grupal

Muchos chicos se reunieron sólo para verlas jugar voleibol. Todos babeando y diciendo cuanto deseaban llevar aunque sea una de ellas a la cama. Mi oído se agudizo más al escuchar el nombre de mi prometida en una de sus morbosas charlas.

**- Sí, cuánto daría por tener a Kyouyama – **dijo uno de ellos y miró con lujuria a mi prometida.

- **Es como una fiera difícil de domar, por eso es tan deseable **– comentó otro escabullendo su mano dentro de su pantalón.

- **Y ese cuerpo… -** toda la manada lamió sus labios - **… deseable de ser lamido… -**

- **Sí… - **dijeron en grupo mientras que se perdían en el mundo de sus fantasías eróticas.

Y no soporté más y exploté. Me acerqué a ellos muy molesto, pero a la vez con aire de grandeza. ¡Sólo yo podía tocar a Kyouyama! ¡Sólo yo podía besarla! ¡Sólo yo podía soñar con ella!

- **Ella nunca les haría caso –** me senté cerca de ellos y sonreí.

**- ¿Por qué dices eso? – **todos me miraron como si fueran a dispararme con los ojos.

**- Porque ella sólo me hace caso a mí –** sonreí con triunfo.

Ellos se carcajearon

- **Tu igual sueñas Asakura **– se burlaron.

- **Sí, pero aunque sea mis sueños sí se pueden hacer realidad.**

Silencio por unos segundos

**- Demuéstralo -** uno de ellos me retó y yo nunca rechazo.

- **Bien - **me puse de pie y sacudí mi pantalón –**Miren y aprendan –**me sentí muy hombre.

Bajé el pequeño cerro donde estaba, hasta llegar a la cancha. El partido se detuvo y todas me miraron, sobre todo Anna que me veía con unos ojos de 'Vete o te pego', pero no me importó. Tenía que pasar el reto, tenía que marcar mi territorio, tenía que demostrar que Anna Kyouyama era mía y de nadie más. Me acerqué a ella, estábamos a escasos centímetros, todos nos miraban atentos, ella me miraba con rareza y…

La tomé de la cintura y le planté un beso en los labios…

La miré, estaba en shock al igual que todos los espectadores, pero eso no me detuvo. La acerqué más a mi cuerpo y profundicé el beso. Se escuchó un sonido de sorpresa por parte de todos, y ella estaba tiesa. Me separé y le sonreí, sentí un gran alivio al no sentir su mano marcada en mi mejilla.

- **Qué… ¿Qué crees que haces? – **tenía la boca levemente abierta y estaba sonrojada.

- **Pues yo… -** sonreí.

Y en eso, caí al suelo.

Su rodilla había ido a topar en el punto débil de un hombre, en mi orgullo. Podía darme en la cara, en el estomago, en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, pero no ahí… en lo más doloroso.

Y aún estoy en el suelo, en posición fetal, llorando como un pequeño bebé, mientras ella se marcha con la cara en alto y mis compañeros se compadecen de mí…

Qué día, que terminé por favor.

-

**N**o me habló en lo que restan las clases, las personas no dejaban de hablar del suceso, me miraba muy feo y yo me sentía un cachorrito indefenso, y calenturiento cabe agregar.

Caminábamos de regreso a casa, había mucho silencio, uno muy incomodo.

Se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y me fulminó con la mirada.

-** ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa? **

**- ¿Qué cosa? – **pregunté inocentemente.

- **Imbécil – **dijo tajantemente – **Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**- Aaaaahh eso! – **Sonreí – **Lo siento, es que pues, unos chicos hablaban de ti** **y me retaron hacerlo y… -** no podía ocultar mi nerviosismo. –**Lo siento enserio –** bajé mi cabeza, apenado.

**- Así que ahora me saliste muy machito - **me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

- **No Annita –** la alcancé – **Perdóname por favor. **

**- Bien… - **me sentí feliz – **Tu entrenamiento será mucho peor… - **sus ojos llenos de malicia me observaron con cautela y yo… yo…

Llore y temí por mi propia vida…

**Continuara…**

**Nota: **Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Akemi, vale, May Sk, Kimberley, Aome, Itsuzeru, xdev, Annami, Keyko-Sk, Rika Chan, Amanda Cobain-Chan, Andrea Asakura, Seinko, Sirena y Lesly.**

Sexo, lo llame así por que es en lo único en que piensan. Y sí, van haber escenas donde tengan sexo, pero no lo voy describir con una escena súper lemon- hentai xD, por eso no cambie la censura.

Hao si va a salir (tiene que salir, si Yoh anda caliente, imagínense a Hao xD), no va hacer una fic donde solo aya pensamientos de Yoh y Anna, he pensado agregar más parejas, para darle gusto a todos.

En el próximo capitulo, la que narra es Anna :3.

"**_Sentir el calor que despide su boca en cada oración_" – Ely Guerra –Rola: Quiereme Mucho. **


	3. Una molestia

**SEXO**

**Una molestia**

**-**

**E**sto…

Tenía que ser una broma…

Parado cerca de la puerta del salón, se encontraba Hao Asakura son una sonrisa arrogante. Volteé a ver a Yoh esperando una reacción de sorpresa, pero como siempre, tenía esa cara de despreocupado que me enferma a veces. Escuché un suspiro grupal, todas las chicas tenían la baba afuera. No sé que le ven a Hao…

**- ¿Qué demonios hace ese estúpido aquí? –** me paré junto a mi prometido y jalé de su oreja.

**- Ay Annita, duele – **se quejó.

**- Contéstame, Yoh. **

**- Pues la abuela lo envió a estudiar con nosotros, dice que es una molestia ahí, sélo se anda quejando –** se estiró y bostezó.

**- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – **fruncí el ceño.

**- Porque te ibas a molestar je, je.**

**- Idiota.**

El Profesor Takeyama entró, ordenando a todos que ocuparan sus lugares. – **Bien, tenemos a un nuevo alumno –** acomodó sus grandes gafas y continuó – **Él es Hao Asakura, viene de Izumo, espero que lo traten bien – **Hao entró, con su ego en alto. A diferencia de Yoh, traída el uniforme bien puesto, su cabello amarrado en una cola alta y una postura que decía 'Soy superior, quémate', no se puede negar que Hao es muy sexy, pero para eso tengo a mi Yoh.

**- Hola –** Hablo el _gran_ Hao.

**- ¡Hola! – **Todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas, mientras que los hombres, bueno, no les agradó en absoluto el nuevo.

Yoh, se había quedado dormido.

En verdad no puedo creer si su pereza tiene límites.

- .- .- . -

**H**ora del receso, la favorita de Yoh, así puede dormir sin que le tiren un borrador en la cabeza.

Desayunábamos bajo un gran árbol en el jardín de la escuela, el día era hermoso, a excepción de la presencia de Hao, que no es una de mis personas favoritas.

**- Viviré en la pensión – **bajó de la rama más alta del árbol de un sólo brinco y con una sonrisa de grandeza se dirigió a mi.

**- Vivirás en el patio**.

Me ignoró.

**- Hay muchas habitaciones, no seas mala Anna –** Yoh sonrió con dulzura. Cómo negármele, cuando hace trampa sonriéndome de esa forma.

**- Espero que mi presencia no les impida hacer sus actos sexuales je –** Sus sonrisa perversa hizo acto de presencia, al igual que esa mirada lujuriosa.

Yoh y yo nos sonrojamos notoriamente, y él rió con diversión.

**- Te castraré… **- Susurré de mala gana, mientras las ganas de ahorcarlo me carcomían.

El silencio reino por unos minutos, hasta que un grupo de chicas arrimadas se acercó a nosotros. No saben las ganas que me dan de patear a cada una de ella. Andan detrás de mi prometido como fieras hambrientas, con esas minifaldas que no dejan nada a la imaginación.

**- ¡Son igualitos! – **Gritó una de ellas como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo.

**- ¿Son parientes o algo así? – **Preguntó una pelirroja

**- Imbécil… - **susurré – **Son gemelos, _idiota – _**Esto último lo pensé.

**- ¡Ah si!** – Exclamó otra.

**- Mucho gusto, señoritas – **Hao se puso de pie, y su pose varonil no pudo faltar – **Hao Asakura** – Se presentó mostrando una sexy sonrisa, haciendo que cada chica que lo mirara tuviera un orgasmo.

Y se pudo notar a simple vista…

Que su ego fue alimentado…

- . - . - . -

**L**as horas de escuela habían terminado, para mi buena suerte, los maestros se habían tentado el corazón, la tarea no era mucha. Hao se había ido directamente a la pensión diciendo que estaba un poco cansado de tanto_ 'estudiar',_ tan sólo la idea de que va a vivir con nosotros, me vuelca el estomago.

Yoh había decidido quedarse a entrenar un poco en la cancha de la escuela junto con otros compañeros, al igual que otro grupo de chicas que se habían quedado para poder coquetear, y yo tuve que quedarme… hay que defender lo que es te pertenece.

Tomé asiento en una de las bancas, abrí mi libro dispuesta a leer un poco, cuando mis ojos se posaron en él. Su camisa ya no lo cubría más, dejando a la vista su hermoso abdomen, resultado de tantos infernales entrenamientos. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola alta, mordí mis labios. Por kami, tengo tanta suerte de que mi prometido este… tan deseable.

Había calor, mucho calor.

Me sonrió.

Me sonroje.

**- ¿Qué te pasa Annita? Estas rojita –** Su dulce, pero a la vez sensual voz, me sacó de mi ensoñación – **¿Te sientes bien? **– Posó su mano en mi frente, estaba muy cerca, demasiado.

Más calor…

**- Sí –** susurré.

Cómo adoro que este tan cerca de mí y también adoro poner celosas a su club de admiradoras.

**- Bien –** Me sonrió y se alejó.

.-. -

Una hora había pasado.

No pude ni comenzar el primer capitulo del libro, Yoh es una muy grande y buena distracción. Su bien formado torso estaba empapado. Tomó una toalla y la pasó por su cuerpo… quién para ser toalla.

**- Tonta –** Me regañé.

**- Hola. **

Me di vuelta y me encontré la hermosa sonrisa de Hiroshi, un chico bastante guapo, alto, bien formado, ojos azules, cabello negro… un muñeco para resumir.

**- Hola – **contesté.

**_- Carrie_ es uno de mis libros favoritos –** comentó señalando el libro entre mis manos - **¿Por cuál capitulo vas? –**

**- Por el título –** conteste, él sonrió.

**- Algo es algo – **Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

Sentí una mirada sobre mí, era la de Yoh. Aunque no lo admitiera, sabía que se ponía celoso cuando hablaba con otro chico, sobre todo con Hiroshi.

**- Oye… - **Hiroshi habló - **¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo, mañana? –** al decir eso tartamudeo un poco.

**- Sí –** Contesté sin pensarlo dos veces. Hiroshi era un buen chico, muy sexy, además, tenía ganas de poner a Yoh un poco celoso.

**- Muy bien –** se acercó y besó mi mejilla.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

**- Te veo mañana, nos vemos Kyouyama.**

**- Sí – **una leve sonrisa adornó mi rostro.

Miré a Yoh.

Lo había visto todo, su rostro mostraba molestia, lo cual me causó gracia. Por unos segundos me sentí ganadora, hasta que una chica se acercó a él. Sus marrones ojos se posaron en mí, mostrando venganza. Yoh coqueteó a la pelirroja que estaba consigo. No es tan inocente como dicen…

En verdad me enfurecí.

Pero la venganza es dulce, y mañana me iba a dar un manjar con los celos de Yoh, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

. - . –

**C**aminábamos hacía la pensión.

El silencio era un poco incomodo, ya que los dos estábamos un poco molestos. Lo miré de reojo. Me gusta verlo serio, se ve muy sensual. Desearía tener crema batida, untarla por todo su cuerpo y quitarla de una sola lamida…

**- Mi mente cada vez es más pervertida –** susurré muy bajo.

**- ¿Qué? –** me miró.

**- Nada,**

**- Bien – **se detuvo frente de mí y preguntó -** ¿Qué te dijo Hiroshi? –** al grano.

**- Me invitó un café –** soné como si no tuviera importancia.

**- ¿Aceptaste?-**

**- Sí.**

Mi marcha continuó

Su rostro mostró celos…

Y yo comenzaba a disfrutar mi manjar… Sonreí con malicia.

**Continuara… **

**Nota: pues, perdón por tardar, pero la rata que tengo como cerebro le dio weva y no quería darme ninguna idea. Espero que les guste este capitulo, Anna esta vez es quien cuenta.**

**Sorry, a un no voy a al grano. En el próximo capitulo abra lime entre YohxAnna, para serle honor al titulo. **

**No va a haber HaoxAnna, bueno, uno que otro leve pero muy leve rose, ya que adoro mas a Yoh para Anna. **

**Muchas gracias x sus reviews**

**Lamento también que no aya actualizado mis demás fics. wua**


	4. Los celos

**SEXO**

_**Los Celos**_

**-**

**_S_**u mirada no se separaba de ella, estaba muy hermosa como siempre, sobre todo por la ropa que traía puesta, una falda café por encima de la rodilla y una blusa sencilla de un tono más bajo, su cabello amarrado en una cola alta dejando ver su largo y desnudo cuello. Tan sólo en pensar que saldría con otro chico le hervía la sangre de celos y, por estos celos, no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

**Bien, ya me voy – **Anunció la rubia.

**¿A dónde? – **Preguntó Asakura haciéndose el desentendido

**Con Hiroshi – **

**Ah, ya se me había olvidado –**

Anna sonrió. Su prometido estaba muerto de celos, ella lo sabía bien.

**Bueno, Adiós –**

Y salió de la casa para encontrarse con su cita.

**¿Vas a dejar que salga con otro? – **Habló el mayor de los Asakura.

**Sí, Anna no está amarrada a mi – **Apoyó su mano derecha en la mesa y dejó caer el peso de su rostro en ella.

**Pero tú sí a ella –** mordió una galleta – **Tienes esa cara de bobo enamorado que ni volviendo a nacer se te quita –**

**Eso no es cierto –**

**Claro que sí, además estás muerto de celos, hermanito –**

**¿Y tú como sabes? –**

**Aparte de que tus expresiones lo muestran, puedo leer tu pequeña mentecilla- **Sonrió con arrogancia.

**¡Oye! ¡No este hurgando en mis asuntos! – **

Yoh gritó enfadado. No le agradaba nada que su hermano se metiera en sus cosas, menos que leyera su mente y se enterara de cosas privadas.

Hao rió – **Por cierto, nunca imagine que tuvieras esos tipos de pensamientos con Anna… eres un pervertido de lo peor Yoh – **rió a un más.

**¡Cállate! **– Roja se tornó su cara

**Vale, no te pongas así, yo igual he tenido esos tipos de pensamientos con Anna – **Cerró los ojos y sonrió disfrutando de su mala mente.

Yoh aporreó sus manos en la mesa y habló con voz clara y fuerte- **¡No te metas con ella! – **

**Ves, eres un celoso – **

**Baka –**

El menor de los Asakura se puso de pie y salió de la casa. Hao no preguntó a dónde se dirigía ya que sabía la respuesta a la perfección.

**- **

**_S_**u mano derecha se posó sobre la de ella, y ella disimuladamente, la apartó. No sólo porque había aceptado salir con él, quería decir que quería algo más con él, no señor, para ella sólo era un amigo, un amigo que la ayudaría a ahogar de celos a su prometido. Sí, no podía negarlo, Hiroshi era muy atractivo y sentía cierta atracción por él, pero no como la que sentía por Yoh. El castaño la hacía derretirse con una simple mirada y una tonta sonrisa. No cabía duda de que lo amaba, pero le fascinaba verlo celoso, frunciendo el ceño mientras susurraba blasfemia y media.

Se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad. Eso le gustaba a Anna, que la trataran como una reina, como la reina que era (je), lo mejor de esta cita era que Hiroshi le compraba lo que ella quería, sólo para complacerla. Pero lo que no le agradaba, es que en cada momento tratara de abrazarla, tomarla de la mano…

**Tienes algo en la mejilla** – Hiroshi se acercó a la rubia, hasta quedar centímetros de su rostro.

Ella se quedó quieta. Tampoco era tan cruel como para gritarle que se alejara, pero tampoco iba a permitirle que se propasara.

Iba a pedirle con _gentileza _que se alejara un poco, hasta que sintió y vio a su querido prometido pecado en la ventana del lugar, en verdad, era un bobo. Si la iba a espiar, que se escondiera por lo menos.

Una gran y maligna sonrisa adornó su bello rostro.

**¿Si? **– La rubia se fue acercando más al rostro del chico, mientras que de reojo veía a su prometido muriéndose de los celos.

Yoh, sin soportarlo un segundo más, entró al lugar con prisa y se interpuso entre la pareja.

**¿Qué te pasa! –** Miró con reproche a la rubia - **¡Yo soy tu prometido¡ ¡No puedes andar besándote con otro! - **

**Cállate – **lo miró con frialdad – **¿Quién dijo que nos estábamos besando…? - **se puso de pie – **Gracias Hiroshi, fue una excelente cita –** diciendo esto salió del lugar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras que las demás personas no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Yoh la siguió.

Hiroshi se quedó quieto y perplejo, sin saber lo que ocurría.

**Oye Anna… - **la tomó de los hombros y la detuvo –** ¡No hagas esas cosas! – **

**No estaba haciendo nada malo –**

**¿Ah no? ¡estabas besando a otro chico!- **gritó.

**Tienes que ir a revisarte la vista, yo no lo estaba besando – **Frunció el ceño. Estiró el brazo y pidió un taxi –** Nos vemos en la casa.**

Y se marcho, dejando a un Yoh solito en la noche fría.

**¡Aaaaaah¡ ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LLEVAS! – **gritó el castaño.

-

**_H_**abían llegado a casa poco más de una hora. Anna había decidido irse a dormir, mientras su prometido aún seguía muerto de los celos. Caminaba de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada.

**¡Ah! ¿Por qué hace esto? – **

**Luego dices que no estas celoso –** Hao se apoyó a la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos.

**No lo estoy, sólo estoy un poco en desacuerdo con ella – **

**Estas celoso, que te cuesta admitirlo mmm, tu mentecilla me lo dice –**

**Ya te dije que dejes de leerme la mente… - **dijo fastidiado.

**Bueno, también se lo debes de decir a Anna, ya sabes ella igual las lee… -**sonrió con arrogancia.

Yoh se quedó quieto y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Era verdad, ella leía las mentes, cómo se le había podido olvidar algo tan importante. Cuantas veces ella había indagado en su mente, descubriendo sus pensamientos, sus más íntimos deseos, sus sueños, sus fantasías… sus fantasías con ella. Entonces, eso quería decir que ya sabía sobre ese maravilloso sueño que tenía todas las noches, ese sueño donde ella se ofrecía a ser poseída, ese sueño que deseaba con fuerza que se hiciera realidad. Ya conocía la nueva mente pervertida de Asakura Yoh.

Se sonrojó notoriamente.

Corrió hasta la habitación de la rubia y abrió la puerta con cautela.

La vio ahí sentada sobre su futon, mirando las estrellas. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Y se quedó ahí pasmado, mirándola con lujo de detalle, y sonriendo por tener a una prometida tan bella.

**Baka, deja de espiarme y pasa – **habló la rubia.

Él solo rió nervioso y entró.

**¿Qué es lo que quieres? – **volteó a verlo.

**Vine a pedirte una disculpa – **se sentó frente de ella – **Lo siento, fui un idiota. **

**Ya lo sé – **frunció levemente el ceño.

**Je, je… y pues quería preguntarte algo – **los nervios se lo carcomían.

**¿Qué? – **lo miró.

**Este… mmm… ¿lees mi mente? – **

Silencio.

**No** – contestó.

**¿No?... – **arqueo una ceja.

**No –**

**¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no? – **

**No tengo ganas de leer u mente cochambrosa como la tuya – **

**¡Oye! ¡Mi mente no es así! Soy santo, puro y casto- **lloriqueó.

**Ni tú te la crees Yoh… -**sonrió con ironía. – **Pero bueno, si quieres la leo –**

**¡No! ¡No! Así está bien – **sonrió.

Hubo un corto silencio.

La rubia se recostó en su futon y cerró lo ojos. El castaño se acostó a lado de ella y la miró con una gran sonrisa.

**Oye Annita… -**

**¿Qué? – **contestó sin abrir los ojos.

**¿Te puedo dar un beso? – **

**No – **

**Bien –**

Se acercó a ella y la besó. Para Yoh un _no_ significaba un _si. _Y sin poder evitarlo, el beso se profundizo. Se colocó encima de Anna, y ella por sorpresa se dejo llevar. Ella lo abrazó por la espalda, aún no abría los ojos, parecía uno de esos sueños que cada noche tenía con su amado prometido.

Él se dejo llevar por la hormona, y su mano derecha fue desamarrando la yukata de la joven. La itako no se había dado cuenta, hasta que sintió la mano de Yoh acariciando su desnudo vientre, sintió nervios, pero se calmó. Él, al darse cuenta de que Anna no lo había golpeado, siguió con su juego. Se sentía en las nubes, talvez… talvez hoy se cumpliría su sueño de poseerla, de hacerla suya.

Pero todo se derrumbó cuando una de las traviesas manos de shaman acarició uno de sus senos.

Kyouyama abrió los ojos, y frunció el ceño. Cómo era capas de hacer esto, una cosa era que acariciara su cintura y otra que se pasara del límite restringido.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abofeteó.

**Qué… ¿Qué sucede? – **su mejilla izquierda estaba roja.

**¡Eres un pervertido! – **Se amarró la yukata con prisa **- ¡cómo te atreves a tocarme de esa forma! –**

**Pero… pero… Annita - **se sonrojó con extremo – **Yo… yo… sólo me deje llevar –**

**¡Pues no te dejes llevar! **– Gritó con furia -** ¡Salte de mi habitación! –**

**¿Qué? ¡¿Sólo por eso?¡ ¡Eres una exagerada! –** gritó de igual manera el moreno

**¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tienes que respetarme! –**

**¡Apuesto que si hubiera sido Hiroshi hubieras dejado que te tocara TODO! - **mostró los dientes por la furia.

La rubia se quedo indignada y le dio otra cachetada – **Eres… eres… un ¡ESTÚPIDO! – **Alzó más la voz -** ¡Por qué mejor no te vas a hacer estas tonterías con las tantas zorras que te siguen! –**

**¡Si quieres lo hago! ¡Ellas con muchísimo gusto se dejarían! –**sonrió retándola **– Hitomi, Miyako, Sakura… haber quién más… -**susurró.

**¡YA LARGATE! – **

Asakura fue echado de la habitación.

Salió con el ceño fruncido y el rostro marcado por las manos de Anna.

Hao lo vio salir y rió, en verdad era muy gracioso verlo de esa forma, y también le causaba mucha gracia conocer a este nuevo Yoh, un total pervertido.

**No digas nada Hao… - **lo miró, casi matándolo.

**No iba a decir nada – **sonrió y se metió a su habitación.

Yoh entró a su habitación y recostó en el futon. Sobó sus dos mejillas, y el ceño fruncido que adornaba su rostro fue sustituido por una sonrisa. Sonreía porque había podido llegar un poco más con la rubia, aunque ésta le había roto la cara, pero aun así se sentía feliz. Aunque ahora era su turno de ponerla celosa. Ella lo había hecho pasar un muy mal rato con eso de la cita y ahora quería darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos para partir en su mundo de maravilla y sexxxo, donde ella se ofrecía y él era feliz.

**Continuara…**

_**Nota: perdón por la tardanza, ojala les aya gustado el capitulo. Le dije que iba haber lime, pero sorry, no hubo, se me fue, talvez para el próximo. **_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Son unas bellezas xD_

_Cuídense!_


	5. Un accidente

**SEXXXO**

**Un accidente**

-

-

**L**as hormonas me ganan y no puedo evitar espiarla.

Se ha convertido en una manía contemplarla por horas, desviar mi mirada cuando ella se da cuenta, y ponerme rojo al extremo. Igual, este Yoh hormonado no ayuda mucho. Siempre la he amado al extremo, cómo no hacerlo, si es la mujer más bella que he tenido la dicha de conocer. Y la he amado dulce y sinceramente, me bastaba con verla a los ojos, nada más.

Pero hace más de un año, las dichosas hormonas se dieron cuenta que era tiempo de actuar, y arruinaron todo. Gracias a ellas, ya no me basta con tan sólo verla a los ojos, mi pervertida mirada tiene que bajar un poco más y siempre le ando rogando a Kami que los dos primeros botones de su blusa estén abiertos. Y lo celos… ¡malditos celos!, venían agarrados de la mano junto con las hormonas. Si veo a alguien contemplando a mi prometida como estúpido, me dan ganas de matarlo, el único estúpido que puede verla, soy yo… y nadie más.

Y aquí estoy, como siempre a esta hora, tratando de espiarla mientras se ducha. Pero para mi muy mala suerte, el maldito vapor nunca me deja ver nada… es sofocante.

Resignado, triste y decepcionado me doy media vuelta para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo, entrenar.

---

Me ha repetido unas diez veces que limpie el pasillo, que por una extraña razón, está repleto de basura. Pero he hecho como si no la escuchara, lo siento, estoy demasiado cansado como para limpiar algo que yo no he hecho.

La veo salir de la habitación donde estábamos descansando y dirigirse a la cocina. Gracias a Kami hoy le toca cocinar a ella y no a mi, hoy no tendré que repetir la cena treinta veces.

La escucho gritar mi nombre tres veces seguidas. Estoy tan adolorido de las piernas que me cuesta demasiado trabajo ponerme de pie, pero aun así lo hago, antes de que regrese, me jale del cabello y me arrastre por toda la pensión.

La veo de pie frente a la cocina, con ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Apuesto que ya se dio cuenta de que no fui al súper mercado hacer las compras… - **¿Que sucede…? – **pero aun así me hago el inocente…

Me acerco a ella lo más lento posible y ella a mí, con grandes zancadas.

Desgraciadamente, comienzo a dejar de sentir mis piernas. Trato de mantenerme de pie, trato de soportarlo, pero no puedo. Doy un paso para ver si así despiertan, pero una estúpida cáscara de naranja me hace perder más el balance, y caigo hacia delante, donde gracias a kami pude sostenerme con algo…

Y ese algo… se siente muy bien.

Una textura extraña, suave, bien formada… ouh…

Alzo la mirada y para mi buena o muy… muy mala suerte, me estoy sosteniendo de Anna… de sus… de su par de amigas.

Veo el rojo apoderarse de su pálida piel y como la expresión de asombro de su rostro al haber invadido su espacio personal, va frunciéndose lentamente al darse cuenta de que… no tengo intenciones de soltarla.

Sé que estoy haciendo mal al no soltarla, sé que luego me va a doler los golpes que me va a dar, pero no importa, estoy disfrutando el momento… ¿Qué chico no desea esto?.

Parpadeó un par de veces.

Ella alza su puño lentamente.

Y sólo para a completar el momento y mi fantasía, las aprieto unas cuantas veces.

Se siente excelente.

Ahora si fue la gota que derramo el vaso y la sangre que derramo mi nariz, una hemorragia nasal.

No pude evitarlo, una sonrisa lujuriosa adornó mi angelical rostro.

Sentí un horrible golpe toparse con mi nariz ya ensangrentada (y ahora más gracias al puño de Anna). Sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero aun así no pude evitarlo. A pesar de que tengo ahora la nariz rota, valió la pena cada segundo de dolor.

**¡PERVERTIDO! – **Gritó.

Ahora mis costillas están rotas…

**¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO YOH! –**

Ya no siento ni los brazos ni las piernas…

**¡BAKA! –**

Doy gracias que no tenía un objeto corta punzante a la mano, si no ya hubiera muerto.

**¡Aaaaaahh! –**

Ahora creo que seré estéril de por vida…

**Continuara…**

**Nota: Siento mucho la tardanza, péguenme. Ya saben… la escuela… mmm… y la falta de imaginación :3. Quedó muy corto el capitulo, pero espero que aun así le haya gustado.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Se les quiere!**

**Cya**


	6. Baka

**SEXO**

"**Baka"**

**-**

**-**

¿**C**ree que soy estúpida o qué?

¿Cree que no siento su pervertida presencia asomarse por la puerta del baño cada vez que tomo una ducha?

En verdad las hormonas de Yoh lo hacen cada vez más tonto de lo que era, hasta el punto de olvidarse de que puedo leer su cochina mente.

La otra vez disfrute hacerlo sufrir con su entrenamiento después de haber invadido MI espacio personal y de tener el descaro de aprovecharse de la situación, solo no lo mate a golpes porque lo necesito.

Ahora no esta en casa… lo he obligado a darle treinta vueltas a la manzana.

Y… ahora que estoy sola… no puedo evitar entrar a su habitación. ¿Qué? Yo igual tengo derecho de invadir su espacio.

Prácticamente esto es una basurero, no se como Yoh puede encontrarse el mismo en este lugar. La ropa tirada en el piso como basura, las libretas, la mochila de la escuela, ah, pero eso si, lo único que esta en orden e impecable es su colección de discos de Bob, dios que obsesión con ese tipo.

Debajo de una montaña de ropa, supongo que sucia, hay un monto de revistas… revistas no apta para menores de 18 años y gente con problemas cardiacos. Kami, en verdad esto es grotesco. Por un momento siento la furia invadirme, pero se aleja lentamente cuando en una de las revistas observo una pequeña nota que anunciaba _Propiedad de Horo Horo, no TOCAR! _Siempre he pensado que ese tipo es una muy mala influencia para Yoh… aunque este baka no se queda atrás, apuesto que se ha divertido con estas vulgaridades.

Escucho la vos de Yoh anunciando su llegada.

Salgo de su habitación discretamente, por supuesto, con las revistas vulgares en las manos para poder quemarlas más tarde… apuesto que le dará un infarto a Horo Horo.

Me siento en el pasillo que da al jardín de la casa donde se encuentra Yoh terminando con su entrenamiento, junto a mí se encuentra una deliciosa y fría jarra de jugo de naranja. Puedo notar como Yoh babea por probar un poco del delicioso jugo, como sus ojos se dilatan y suplican por probar aunque sea una sola gota de éste. A veces pienso que preferiría casarse con una naranja que conmigo…

Empieza a hacer mucho calor, demasiado diría yo. Sobretodo cuando Yoh se quitó la playera. En verdad siento que me sofoco. Le agradezco a Kami que me aya concedido un prometido tan atractivo, aunque muy despistado. Que suerte me cargo. No puedo apartar la mirada de él por más que trato, es como un imán. En verdad lo es. Cuando en al escuela estamos, puedo darme cuenta como muchas miradas femeninas se clavan en su espalda, bueno, no necesariamente en su espalda, más bien donde la ésta pierde su nombre, siempre en esa específica área de su perfecta anatomía. Los celos me carcomen, pero no puedo hacer nada.

Desearía…

Desearía posar mis labios sobre su espalda y recorrerlo por completo. Sentir como se queman mis labios al contacto de su piel. Que nuestros alientos se mezclen con agitación. Sentir como sus castaños cabellos pasan entre mis dedos. Tocarlo lentamente. Olerlo… sentirlo… amarlo.

Pero lamentablemente ahora no se puede.

No puedo derretirme como un helado en temporada de calor ante sus pies. Eso si que no. Primero que se derrita él. Aunque no puedo dejar de mirarlo y desearlo. Cuando llegue el momento indicado, haré realidad mi fantasía y disfrutaré cada centímetro de Yoh. Por el momento solo basta con admirarlo.

Me mira y me sonríe.

Trato de no caer ante sus pies, pero es mucho esfuerzo.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa, bueno, a lo que yo llamo sonrisa.

Vivo por él y para él. Y lo que más me encanta, es verlo celoso y… desnudo.

- **Ya me canse…**

- **Baka…**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Nota**: Lamento mucho la tardanza… pero muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus bello comentarios. Se que todos ya quieren algo de lime (sorry yo no hago lemons xD) pero todo a su debido tiempo. Esta muy corto... perdon. Cuídense :333


	7. Mano pervertida

**Sexo**

**Una noche bajo la nieve**

_Mano pervertida_

**-**

**U**na fría noche del 24 de diciembre.

Anna y yo nos encontrábamos cenando en silencio en la pensión, solo nosotros dos. No es nuestra costumbre festejar esta fecha como las demás personas, además de que Anna odia a Santa, dice que es un viejo pervertido, que ocurrencia. En mi opinión, Santa es un bonito cuento de hadas.

¡Quiero un regalo!

**Oye Anna¿no te gustaría salir a caminar? – **le preguntó con algo de miedo ante su fría mirada.

Que bueno que las miradas no matan.

**¿Para qué? **– pregunta sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

**Pues para pasar este día… - **sonrío.

**Tú muy sabes que nosotros no… - **

**No festejamos este día, lo sé - **Sonrío de nuevo – **Solo vamos a salir a dar un paseo, no a dar la fiesta del año ni a ver a tu _querido_ Santa, Anna – **digo con un dejo de burla al mencionarle el _aprecio_ que tiene por aquel personaje.

Me mira y frunce el ceño – **Esta bien – **acepta.

¡Si! Gané.

- - -

Caminábamos por el centro comercial. Estaba repleto de gente que tenía por adorno una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Anna se detuvo y su mirada se quedó fija hacia el hombre que estaba disfrazado de Santa, quien se encontraba rodeado de niños, adornos y regalos.

**Aparte de que entra a hurtadillas a casa de extraños… -** calló por unos segundos mientras veía como una pequeña niña se sentaba en las piernas de Santa para pedirle su presente -** Es un pedófilo! – **esto último lo dijo en vos alta.

**Shhh¡Anna! – **el tape la boca lo más rápido que pude tratando de que su comentario no se escuchara, pero no tuve suerte ya que la gente se nos quedó viendo con cara de susto – **No creo que sea un comentario muy apropiado, Annita. **

**Ay, lo que sea – **

Se dio la vuelta y se fue

Y yo tras ella…

- - -

Ahora caminábamos por el parque. Estaba totalmente solo, ni siquiera un alma en pena lo rondaba, era un buen lugar para poder estar juntos, sin que nadie moleste.

Nos sentamos juntos bajo un árbol.

Muy juntos…

Exageradamente juntos, eso me gusta.

Paso mi brazo sobre sus hombros y la abrazo. Me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que no me ha a golpeado ni insultado, al contrario, delicadamente apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Y sonrió.

Mi mano derecha acaricia su mano izquierda con ternura. Su piel es tan suave, tengo tantas de ganas de besarla en este momento.

Y como si me hubiera leído la mente, lo cual es muy probable, alza su rostro y me ve a los ojos. No puedo evitar sonreírle.

Me acerco lentamente a ella, hasta que nuestros labios se unen y profundizo el beso. Acaricio su rostro con ternura, la voy recostando lentamente en el suelo, para poder estar más cómodos, ya saben.

**Está frío – **digo entre besos

**Es nieve, baka **– responde sin romper el encanto mientras yo rió.

Mis manos se tornan, como siempre, un tanto _traviesas. _Demonios, malditas hormonas. Me abro camino entres sus piernas, tocando sus muslos con extremo cuidado para que no me golpeé. Rompo el beso para poder mordisquear su cuello mientras ella acaricia mi cabellera.

Gracia a Kami que no hay nadie en el parque, si no, apuesto que las ancianas nos estarían tomando como inmorales pervertidos.

Todo parece un sueño, no como el que yo tengo cada noche, uno un poco más decente. Es un momento encantador, nosotros dos solos, bajo la estrellas, sobre la hermosa nieve en una perfecta noche.

Pero como siempre, necesariamente **yo **echo a perder las cosas.

Lo digo porque mi mano, sin tener control alguno sobre ésta, comienza deslizarse por su abrigo, luego por su blusa hasta llegar hasta su busto, y sin el más mínimo sentido de razón, _las acarició_ sin que ella me aya dado permiso.

Estúpido que soy!

Y una gran bofetada queda marcada en mi rostro.

**¡Baka! **– grita y se separa de mi.

Insito, _¡estúpida hormonas! _

**Lo siento! – **me hinco y pongo cara de perro callejero con hambre y frío.

**Tú si que sabes romper el encanto del momento, baka - ** dijo en un tono tan frío como la nieve – **Mejor regresemos a casa antes de que te mate aquí mismo – **dice mientras de acomoda su ropa y peina su rubia cabellera.

- - -

Camino a casa voy un metro atrás de ella, ya que no me deja acercármele. Enserio, estúpidas hormonas, las maldigo por haber arruinado el momento.

Miro mi_ atrevida _mano con detenimiento. Les juro que no tenía control sobre ella, se mandó sola. Mi mente decía que no, pero mi mano diabólica-pervertida no hizo caso. Así que prácticamente no es mi culpa…

Sino de estas hormas endemoniadas que no más vienen a joderme y a echar a perder lo maravillosos, casi tirando a acto sexual, momentos con mi hermosa y excitante prometida, que ahora anda más que molesta.

**Apúrate, que esperas – **Escucho que me dice desde lejos.

Me detuve en la entrada de la pensión por estar distraído mientras pensaba. Ella ya estaba adentro.

**¿Ah? – **

**Que te des prisa, te vas a resfriar… -** se da la vuelta y se aleja.

Sonrío y me siento muy bien.

A pesar de que arruiné, bueno mi mano diabólica-pervertida, arruinó todo, fue un buen momento, un excelente momento.

Y aunque me golpeé y me aya cambiado el nombre por _baka… _se que me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella.

La próxima vez, tratare de no arruinarlo todo, me cortaré la mano.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

Nota:** No es muy navideño que digamos, pero espero que les guste.

**Feliz Navidad queridos lectores, que sin ustedes mi fic no sería nada! **(Mina se pone sentimental) 

Y maten a Santa sino les trae lo que quieren.

Sí, se que todos esperan un súper lemon cuando leen el título, pero ya ven la oh gran decepción que se llevan.

**¡Aaah! Y lamento no actualizar pronto mi fic de Una noche**, no es porque lo haga apropósito, es que tengo mal el tiempo, siempre pendiendo que solo han pasado tres semanas desde el último capi que subí, cuando en realidad han sido tres meses! **PERDONENME! **Les prometo actualizarlo pronto, ya llevo medio capitulo xD

Besos. **Gracias por sus reviews**!

De nuevo… **FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	8. Pervertidos

**Sexo**

**Pervertidos**

**-**

**L**e dábamos gracias a Kami que las clases, por hoy, terminaran, lamentablemente mañana teníamos que regresar. Me cuesta mucho entender como a Manta le encanta estudiar, hasta en la vacaciones lo hace, eso es enfermizo en mi opinión.

Caminábamos hacia la pensión sin prisa alguna a pesar de la clara tormenta que se avecinaba, un no muy grato gris adornaba el cielo.

Anna caminaba unos pasos más adelante que nosotros, mientras que Hao y yo admirábamos su andar en silencio. No me agrada la idea de que Hao igual la vea de _esa_ forma, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Bueno podría arrancarle los ojos, pero no, mejor no gracias, no quiero problemas…

**¿Ella siempre es así de maldita? **

Escuché la voz de Hao que hizo que mi mirada perdiera el contacto con el trasero de Anna.

**¿Ah? – **sabía a quien se refería y estaba tentado a dar un Si por respuesta, pero temía a que ella escuchará. No quiero morir tan joven - **¿Por qué preguntas?**

**Olvide mi desayuno en casa y ella tenía bastante, le pedí que me invitará un poco, ya que me estaba muriendo de hambre, y lo único que hizo fue darme un golpe en la cara – **su mano acarició la parte de su rostro donde el puño de Anna fue a parar.

**Eh… - **

Me límite a no contestar.

**¿Podrían dejar de estar criticándome y darse prisa? **

Nos dedicó la mirada más fría que posee así dejándonos a los dos completamente congelados y rogando porque no nos matara a golpes.

Un ligero trueno se escuchó a lo lejos y la lluvia comenzó a caer.

Unas cuantas maldiciones salieron de nuestras bocas, más por parte de Anna, y corrimos hasta el refugio más cercano para protegernos, el cual era un árbol. Para nuestra mala suerte de hoy, descubrimos que un árbol no es un buen refugio contra las lluvias ya que aún nos estábamos mojando.

Miré a Hao que se encontraba quieto, completamente quito mientras observaba algo. Algo que debería ser muy interesante como para mantenerlo así, con cara de idiota.

Seguí su mirada y me di cuenta de lo que era.

Imité su cara de idiota.

Tal vez el día de hoy no era de mala suerte, al contrario, la lluvia había sido una bendición para nosotros lo hombres.

La delgada blusa blanca del uniforme que traía Anna se había ceñido a su cuerpo gracias a la acción del agua, dejando ver su hermoso y bien formado busto cubierto por un adorable sostén blanco que incitaba ser arrancado con los dientes.

Se podía notar que Anna había experimentado un pequeño escalofrío…

Gracias lluvia, gracias. Me has dado la más agradable vista de todas.

Tuve que controlar mi hemorragia nasal con mi mano antes de que fluyera y manchará mi ropa, ya saben, no es fácil quitar la sangre.

Y Hao se encontraba en la misma situación que yo, los dos completamente ensoñados.

Anna sintió las penetrante miradas de los dos. Primero un poco ingenua ante la situación, tratando de adivinar que los mantenía con esas caras de idiotas pervertidos. Pero no le tomo más de cinco segundos darse cuenta que era cuando bajo su mirada y vio su blusa completamente transparente.

Lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse con sus manos, gritar un - **¡Pervertidos! – **y darnos un horrible golpe en la cara con el maletín de la escuela, el cual no era nada ligero.

En eso momentos la lluvia se detuvo lo cual le dio la oportunidad a Anna de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, dejándonos tirados en el piso tratando de recobrarnos del golpe y de la maravillosa vista que nos había otorgado el día.

Al llegar a casa, Anna se encontraba en la sala tomado un té caliente, por supuesto ya se había secado y cambiado de ropa. El silencio fue algo incomodo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, incomodo en el sentido de que no dejábamos de ver su pecho, tratando de que por medio de nuestros inexistentes rayos X traspasaran su ropa, lo cual fue imposible.

**Anna…** - hablo Hao - **¡Que buenas te…! **

Pero Anna, prediciendo lo que Hao iba a decir, se puso de pie y le propició un buen golpe en el orgullo de todo hombre. Lo cual hizo que mi hermano se revolcará en el piso del intenso dolor que lo carcomía.

**Imbécil... **-

Su mirada se aparto de Hao y se posó en mí. De nuevo era una mirada fría, y de nuevo doy gracias de que las miradas no matan.

Sólo le sonreí con clara inocencia y salí de la habitación llevando conmigo a Hao a cuestas hacia la cocina para que se colocara una bolsa de hielo en su parte más sagrada.

- -

Nos encontrábamos cenando en silencio. Hao se guardaba sus comentarios absurdos y pervertidos para si mismo sino deseaba ser nuevamente golpeado, aunque se notaba claramente en su rostro que no soportaría tanto. Por supuesto, yo había hecho la cena ya que Hao no sabe cocinar y Anna pues simplemente no quería.

Ella fue la primera en terminar de cenar. Nos miró a lo ojos con arrogancia mientras arqueaba un ceja. Presentí que algo no muy bueno iba a salir de sus labios.

**Mañana después de la escuela le darán cincuenta vueltas al parque, ¿entendieron? –**

**Si, jefa – **

Contestamos sin cuestionar.

**Bien** –

Y luego de decir aquellas horribles y dolorosas palabras se puso de pie dispuesta a ir a su habitación. Pero para su mala suerte, y excelente para nosotros, mientras se ponía de pie una ligera ventisca alzo su falda dejando ver unas muy sexys bragas rosas con estampados de flores, lo cual me sorprendió ya que no sabía que Anna tenía ese tipo de gustos.

Me sonroje, al igual que Anna ya que se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido. A Hao se le salía la sopa de la boca ya que la tenía bien abierta.

Los dos de nuevo nos tapamos la nariz.

**Si sigo así, moriré de desangrado… - **

Susurró Hao para que Anna no lo logre escuchar, pero no tuvo suerte ya que Anna se dio la vuelta y nos miró con los ojos más furiosos que tenía.

**¡SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS!** – gritó.

**¡¿Qué! ¡No es nuestra culpa que andes mostrándolo todo! ¡Así que no nos golpees! – **gritó Hao tratando de defendernos, lo cual fue peor gracias a sus siguientes palabras -** ¡No es nuestra culpa que trates de conseguir una carrera de exhibicionista cualquiera! **

Deberíamos de pensar tres veces las cosas antes de que salgan de nuestras bocas.

Anna no pudo controlar su furia y casi mata a Hao a golpes dejándolo tirado en el piso convulsionándose mientras se agarraba su orgullo con sus manos, sí, de nuevo Anna le había regalado un dulce golpe _ahí_.

**¡Anna no seas cruel! ¡Pobrecito! - ** podía sentir su dolor.

Y lo sentí.

Anna me dio un golpe al igual que Hao. Me tiré al piso mientras lloraba como un bebé, el dolor era intenso, hubiera preferido mil veces a que me cortará un brazo que sentir este horrible dolor.

A estos pasos nunca podré dejar descendientes.

**Pervertidos –**

Fue lo último que escuche antes de que Anna saliera de la habitación.

La próxima vez, le pondré a Hao un cinta en la boca para que no vuelva a arruinar las cosas, igual lo hago por su bien, sino quedará castrado en poco tiempo… al igual que yo.

**Nota: Lamento lo del fic de Una noche por tardar tanto, es que ese me lleva más tiempo que este xD **


	9. Mentes Perturbadas

**SEXO**

**Mentes perturbadas**

**-**

En la mañana, tarde y noche sólo _eso_ ocupa los pensamientos de mi querido hermano. Nunca llegué a imaginar que Yoh, de ser un chico tranquilo y simple, pasaría a ser alguien bastante perturbado. Pobre, Anna ya debería de darle lo que tanto ansía.

Y pobre de mí, que pronto la loca ésta me dejará sin descendientes.

Lo veo durmiendo sobre la mesa que está en la sala. Se nota que está bastante agotado por el horrible entrenamiento que le impuso la rubia. Gracias al espíritu de fuego que yo no hago esos inhumanos entrenamientos. Soy poderoso, no lo necesito.

Arqueó una ceja en modo de duda al ver a mi hermano babear y ponerse completamente rojo, mientras una gran, estúpida y pervertida sonrisa aparece en su rostro. No hay necesidad de tener el don de leer las mentes como para darse cuenta de lo que está soñando.

Es tan obvio.

-Annita… no… aquí no… -susurra entre sueños.

¡Por el espíritu de fuego!

¿Es que no piensa en otra cosa? Bueno, tampoco puedo negar que no he tenido ese tipo de sueños con la rubia. ¿Y quién no? Si está para morirse. Aunque sea, yo me sé controla con respecto a mis fantasías sexuales. En cambio Yoh, tiene las hormonas más alteradas que Horo cuando compra sus publicaciones no aptas para menores de dieciocho años cada mes. Ese chico necesita una novia, urgente, y lo digo enserio.

Dejo de ver a Yoh para concentrarme en el televisor, en el cual no hay nada bueno que ver. Lo único que es entretenido el día de hoy es ver a Yoh dormir.

Sí, así de aburrido está mi día.

-Eres buena en _eso_… Annita –

Lo escucho de nuevo.

Suspiro resignado. Parece que mi pequeño hermano se ha salido de sus carriles, se ha convertido en un enfermo sexual. No, exagero. Sólo es la edad.

Recuerdo que la otra vez, él y Horo pusieron una cara de horror cuando se dieron cuenta que Anna estaba haciendo una fogata con sus revistas triple x. Aún tengo gravada la risa diabólica de la rubia y lo insoportables llantos de ellos, que por cierto, no cesaron en días, sobre todo las del chico del hielo.

-¡Annita! –ahora su vos sonó un poco más fuerte.

Parece que Yoh ya alcanzó su objetivo en su sueño.

Lamentablemente, para él, es sólo un sueño.

-¡ANNITA! –

Ahora sí fue un gritó. Que ya se calle, me tiene harto.

De repente, la nombrada entró como un rayo a la habitación. Tenía en sus manos un balde de agua fría y un semblante de muerte.

-¡HENTAI! –grita enfadada mientras le tira el agua fría, y no sólo el agua, sino también el balde -¡Eres un pervertido de lo peor, Yoh!

-¡Aaaah! –grita desesperado la victima.

En éste lugar no hacen más que gritar.

-¡OYE¿Qué te pasa? –sacude su ropa y su cabello, y frunce levemente el ceño.

-¡Eres un hentai! –Sus puños amenazan con matarlo -¿Cómo te atreves a soñar _eso_!

Yoh se quedó un momento callado tratando de asimilar la situación. Vaya que es lento…

-¿Estabas leyendo mi mente! –dijo, por fin.

-¡Por supuesto que no¡No hay que ser genio para saber lo que soñabas! –oh, se estaba poniendo rabiosa -¡Tus malditos gritos se escuchan hasta arriba! –sus mejillas se tornaron tan rojas como las de un tomate.

Él sólo rió, y de igual manera se sonrojó.

-¡Va! –los interrumpo –Son unos dramáticos –los dos me voltean a ver con cara de asesinos –No sé por qué peleas tanto Anna –le digo con un tomo pícaro.

-¿Ah? –su rostro es dominado por la duda.

-Sí –continúo –Tú igual tienes ese _tipo_ de sueño con él –señalo al aludido –Y tengo que decir que, a veces son mucho más pervertidos que los de Yoh –se sonroja tanto que parece un foco –Pero claro, Yoh te supera. Sueña cada cinco segundos contigo en ropa interior, digo, sin ropa –me carcajeo divertido al ver sus expresiones de vergüenza.

-¡CALLATE! –gritan al unísono.

Los dos callan por un par de segundos para analizar lo que dije.

-¿Lees nuestras mentes? –pregunta Anna, apunto de explotar de la furia.

-Por supuesto –contesto como si nada –No hay nada más que hacer aquí.

-¡Eres un pervertido!

-Saben –digo ignorando su comentario –La única forma de que dejen sus dramas de telenovela y de que sus fantasías sexuales se hagan realidad –calló por unos momentos, ya saben para darle drama al ambiente -¡Es que tengan **SEXO**! –para la última palabra, alcé más mi vos.

Ahora sí los dos están mucho más rojos que antes, claro, si eso es posible. Yo mientras, rió a carcajadas. Como me encanta hacerlos enfadar, sobre todo cuando digo lo que ellos no se atreven a decir.

-Bien –digo al no recibir respuesta alguna –Tengo que irme a hacer algo más interesante. Talvez a ver el césped crecer.

Y desaparezco de ahí sin dejar rastro alguno. Si me quedaba, apuesto que el jarrón que había tomado Anna luego de que dije sexo, iba a parar a mi cabeza, y que la espadada desenvainada de Yoh iba acortarme en dos.

Sólo son un par de niñatos.

* * *

**Nota: **Bastante cortito. Esta vez es Hao! Haré otro de Hao-sama más adelante, pero sólo será de él, un capítulo sólo para sexy Hao.

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews! Me encantan sus comentarios! Que bueno que les hace reír y que lo sigan a pesar de las tonterías que escribo. **

Y sé que me quieren matar porque aún no hay nada de nada entre Yoh y Anna! Les prometo que en el próximo capitulo habrá algo, no les digo que sea necesariamente un cap lemon, pero _algo_ habrá. Y espero incluir a Ren, Horo, Lyserg, etc… etc.

**Sigan leyendo! Y dejando reviews, que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo! **

**GRACIAS!**

**Ja ne!**


	10. Aún no

**SEXO**

_Aún no_

_-_

_**L**o vi salir del baño con tan sólo una toalla enrollada en la cintura._

_Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y mi respiración se agitó un poco. Aún no me cabía en la cabeza lo extremadamente apetecible que era mi prometido. _

_-**Hola, Annita.** _

_Su voz sonó sensual, provocativa. Eso, lamentablemente, me provocó un mal presentimiento._

_-**¿Qué quieres? **–pregunte algo desconfiada. _

_-**Pues que más** –me miró con un dejo de lujuria – **A ti**. _

_Me quede callada, pues no tenía nada que decir. Bueno, si tenía, pero tenerlo de esa forma, semi desnudo y tan cerca de mi, me dejaba congelada. De su cabello caían algunas gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su cuello hasta su abdomen, de ese perfecto abdomen. Kami, bendita agua. _

_-**etto…** - _

_No, en definitiva no podía hablar. _

_-**Vamos a divertirnos un poco**._

_Me puse nerviosa. Ese tono de voz no era típico de Yoh y menos esa mirada llena de lujuria. Se acercó más a mí, invadió mi espacio personal. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su aliento cálido cerca de mi oído._

_-**Vamos, Anna** –sus manos se posaron en mi cintura –**sólo un rato, uno pequeño**. _

_Quería darle una fuerte bofetada y dejarlo inconciente en el suelo, pero en lugar de eso, acepté_

_Entramos a la habitación más cerca, la mía. _

_Para mi sorpresa, el futon ya estaba puesto. Ese baka, ya lo tenía planeado todo._

_Me acorrala contra la pared. _

_Presiona su cuerpo contra el mío._

_Siento como la toalla cae a un costado nuestro…_

_Sin perder otro segundo, me quita el vestido. Vale, si que es bueno en su trabajo. Siento sus besos en mi cuello. No, no sólo son besos, siento su húmeda lengua tocar mi piel. Un leve gemido sale de mi boca. _

_Me toma de la cintura y me presiona más a él. Creo que, hasta ahora, me estoy dando cuenta que está completamente desnudo. _

_Lo deseo tanto… lo deseo ahora._

_Él puede ver el deseo en mis ojos y me besa. Un beso totalmente apasionado que me lleva a la cima._

_Me lleva hasta el futon, sin romper el beso. Nos acostamos, él sobre mí. Típico macho dominante… _

_Mis manos comienzan a jugar con su sedoso cabello. Las de él, sólo tocan lo que tienen a su alcance. Muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras ríe. Se nota que se está divirtiendo mucho._

_Rompe el beso para poder bajar y besar mi vientre. _

_Me sonrojo. _

_¡No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo! No puedo creer a lo que voy a llegar… _

_Éste baka me está volviendo completamente loca con esos descarados besos y esas benditas manos._

_Me mira con deseo. Sé que lo quiere. Sabe que lo quiero. Nos besamos de nuevo, pero éste beso es mucho más apasionado que los anteriores. Puedo sentir como me despoja lentamente de mi ropa interior, como si quisiera guardar estos momentos en su cabeza._

_A pesar de que estoy nerviosa, no puedo negármele._

_Me mira y me sonríe. Una sonrisa traviesa. _

_-**Yoh…** -susurro. _

_Está tan cerca, demasiado. Siento su virilidad en mí. _

_De pronto él…_

El despertador suena.

Me despierto agitada, sudando. Lo primero que hago al abrir los ojos es estrellar el endemoniado aparatejo por haberme sacado de aquel maravilloso sueño. Frunzo el ceño.

Espero que ésta vez el pervertido de Hao no se meta en mis pensamientos y se entere de éste sueño. Maldito hombre, es un infierno vivir con él.

Escuchó, a lo lejos, ruidos. Molestos ruidos que me sacan de de mis casillas. Apuesto que son la bola de inútiles de los amigos de Yoh.

Me doy un baño matutino, me visto y bajo hacia donde están ellos.

-**Ohayo**.

Saludo al entrar a la sala donde están todos. Me miran y responden de la misma forma. Lo primero que noto al entrar es a un Horo llorando en un rincón. Por favor, ya tiene más de tres semanas que quemé esas asquerosas revistas, que apuesto, pasaron por todas las manos varoniles que hay en ésta pensión.

-**¿Qué hacen todos acá? **–pregunto, ligeramente enfada por el escándalo que se traen.

-**Venimos de visita** –contestó el picudo con en semblante serio, como siempre.

-**Anna…**

Escuchó la voz de Yoh, que me llama. Lo veo sentado en el pasillo, sin camisa, sudando. Acababa de terminar de entrenar y lucía extremadamente sensual. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Desde el día en el que el estúpido de Hao había mencionado a él, a mí y a la palabra sexo en el mismo enunciado, se había formado un ligero aire de tensión entre nosotros. Se sabía de más que queríamos llegar a eso, pero, tan sólo pensarlo, me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Lo deseo, sí, pero…

-**¿Hoy vas a salir a caminar, como siempre? –**me pregunta y niego con la cabeza –**Bien** –me sonríe. Me encanta esa tonta sonrisa.

-**Nosotros saldremos a comprar algunas cosas, regresaremos al rato. **

El ingles, el chino y el hentai, salieron de la casa. Éste último era arrastrado por los otros dos. Se podía escuchar a lo lejos como Lyzerg lo animaba diciéndole que iban a compararle otro par de revistas para que pudiera ser feliz de nuevo. Pero lo que no saben, es que, apenas las vea, las volveré a quemar.

Yoh los vio alejarse y se acercó a mí.

**-Hoy estas radiante -**Me quedo un poco sorprendida por sus palabras. Continúa –**Quiero preguntarte algo… **

**-¿Sí?**

**-Bueno yo… -**su voz se escucha nerviosa –**Yo… etto… **

**-Rápido, carezco de tu tiempo. **

**-Bien –**toma aire y fuerzas -**¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo? **

Se sonroja.

**-¿Hacer qué? **

Me hago la desentendida.

**-Tener sexo. **

No digo nada. Me siento extraña, ignoro la razón. Talvez porque escucharlo decir esas palabras me hizo sentir como un simple objeto sexual para él. Sé que hace mucho tiempo lo desea, pero nunca había sido directo.

-**No estoy lista. **

Me pongo de pie, dispuesta a irme de ahí, pero él me detiene.

-**Pero yo sí –**su rostro se torna serio, como si me diera a entender que sí él ya estaba más que listo yo ya debería de estarlo.

-**Felicidades por ti –**digo con ironía.

**-Vamos, Anna –**esas palabras se me hicieron conocidas –**Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo… ya es hora ¿no lo crees?**

**-Satisfácete tú sólo, para mí aún no es hora –**me enfado. No puedo creer que Yoh no entienda las palabras _No estoy lista_.

-**Vale, Anna. Así me harás buscar lo que quiero con otra persona.**

Sonó… ¿Cómo una amenaza?

-**¡Pues hazlo! –**Ese baka que se cree -**¡No me importa! –**me siento dolida por esas palabras. Yoh está actuando como un total imbécil.

-**¡Pues tendré que! **–grita, ligeramente alterado.

-**¡Bien! -**aporreó mis manos contra la mesa y me voy a mi habitación donde sé que me sentiré segura.

Se queda ahí, sin mover un dedo.

Parece que, esta vez, no se disculpará conmigo.

Cierro la puerta, tras de mí, de un golpe. Sé que en mis sueños me entrego a él, sé que lo deseo y lo amo más que a nada. Pero simplemente no estoy lista para hacerlo, bueno, talvez sí. La verdad no sé. Sólo quiero que Yoh dejará de pensar en mi como un juguete para su satisfacción personal y que comenzará a tratarme como antes, con simpleza y amor, sin sexo de por medio.

Lo deseo y lo sé.

Pero estaré con él en el momento correcto. No sé cual sea ese momento, lo sabré cuando esté en él.

Simplemente lo sabré.

Mientras, Yoh sufrirá por sus argumentos.

Ese baka… me ha hecho enfadar.

_Continuara._

**Nota: Extraño, corto (lamento que sean cortos, pero no doy para más), bla bla. Espero les guste, ya saben, no esperen mucho lemon, lime, lo que sea. Todo a su debido momento. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Esta vez fueron bastantes! Arigato! **

Por cierto, respuesta al review de Griny:** Simplemente no puedo poner a Yoh para que se acueste con otra. Porque Yoh ama a Anna y la esperará aunque ande de caliente. Etto, acción, pues vengo diciendo creo desde los primeros capítulos que no esperen necesariamente sexo, es sólo un tema que ronda en sus virginales cabezas. Como cualquier hormonal chamaco. **

**Me gustaría responder a los comentarios de todos, pero la verdad, aquí entre nosotros, soy muy perezosa. Prometo que para los próximos reviews, se los contesto.**

**Ja ne! **


	11. Mi tesoro

**SEXO**

Mi tesoro

Mister Hentai

-

Últimamente, había estado muy decaído. Cómo no iba a estarlo si había perdido lo más preciado que tenía. Tanto tiempo que me había tomado en obtenerlas, en coleccionarlas y ocultarlas para que mi hermana no se diera cuenta. Y un día, un horrible día, mis preciados tesoros habían caído en manos ajenas y, aquellas manos, las habían quemado.

Recuerdo cuando llegué y la vi ahí, de pie frente a una fogata. Ignoraba al principio el motivo de aquellas llamas, hasta que ella se volteó y me dijo con esa fría voz "Hentai", en esos momentos supe lo que pasaba.

Adiós a mis revistas, adiós a mis conejitas.

Yoh tenía la culpa, por no haberlas ocultado bien. Se las había encargado porque Pilika había decidido inspeccionar mi habitación y, para evitar sermones, le había pedido a Yoh que las guardara.

Tenía ganas de moler a golpes a Yoh, pero estaba tan deprimido que no podía hacerlo.

Él se había disculpado, pero eso no reponía mi pérdida.

La verdad es que todos sufrían la pérdida, desde Hao hasta Lyserg (aunque este último lo negara. Okay, esa inocencia ya no se la cree nadie) ¡Hasta Yoh había hojeado las revistas! Aunque lo único que hacía era reírse.

Pero, para subirme los ánimos, Lyserg y Ren me habían llevado a comprar un par de revistas, para reponer la pérdida. Pero no era lo mismo, mi colección de años andaba en los aires ahora.

Luego de ir a comprar la revista del mes, que traía un calendario gratis, decidimos regresar a la pensión. La verdad, ya estaba un poco mejor.

Al entrar nos topamos con la bruja quema tesoros. Esperaba por parte de ella esa mirada fría que siempre me daba, pero esta vez no la recibí. Talvez está enferma.

Vimos a Yoh en la cocina, serio. Raro en él.

Ella pasó a su lado, no le habló, ni siquiera lo miró.

Él si la miró, con suplica en la mirada para poder llamar su atención, pero nada. Anna pasó de largo, como si Yoh no existiría más.

-Parece que tienen un problema –comentó Lyserg en voz baja.

-Como siempre –dijo Ren sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

-Ha de ser un problema grave para que Anna no me haya mirado feo.

La verdad, la vida amorosa o sexual de esa pareja, nos daba igual. Hacían mucho drama en su casi inexistente relación. Todo mundo sabía que entre ellos había un intenso amor. Todo mundo, menos ellos. Bueno, al menos eso parecía, o talvez eran tan idiotas como para ignorarlo.

Su problema, no nuestro.

Lo único que me importaba era mi vida sexual (inexistente), bueno, al menos encontrar una.

Creo que era el único que no tenía una.

Ren andaba con una chica, alguien que no conozco. Aunque la otra vez que lo vi estaba con una de cabello azulado, eso me pareció ver. En un principio sospeché que era mi hermana, pero no podía ser. No, simplemente no. Ella no. ¿Con Ren¡Por favor! (negación)

Lyserg tenía mucho pegue con las chicas, sólo porque aparentaba ser un niño "inocente". Ya nadie lo creía, pero eso le servía de mucho para conquistar. Aunque como decía él "Esas no son mis intenciones".

Y Hao, pues, era Hao. Conseguía a cualquiera, cuando quería. Pero algunas veces terminaba siendo cacheteado por alguna.

Lo único que tenía eran mis revistas.

¡No soy un pervertido!

Las hormonas son malditas¿saben?

Caminaba por al pasillo, distraído. Tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Tamao (que acababa llegar recientemente de la casa de los abuelos de Yoh) se atravesaba en mi camino. Tan baka fui, que mis pies se enredaron y no pude evitar caer sobre ella.

Para evitar que se lastimara, la abracé por la cintura y traté de amortiguar la caída. Aún así terminé sobre ella, por supuesto sin lastimarla.

-¡Lo siento! –exclamé preocupado.

-No… yo… -tartamudeaba y se ponía roja, quién sabe el por qué –Yo… lo siento.

Su rostro había tomado un color rosado sorprendente, tanto como el color de su cabello.

Me empujó rápidamente y salió corriendo de ahí.

-Que rara se puso… -dije para mi.

-En verdad que eres idiota, Horo Horo.

Hao, quien había visto todo, me miró con burla.

-¿Eh¿Por qué¿Sabes por qué se puso así Tamao?

-Sí –contestó riendo –Pero no te lo diré, por idiota.

-¿Eh¡¿Pero yo que hice?!

Él se fue y me dejó con la duda. Para mí que tamao tenía fiebre o algo as¿o será su color natural? Yo que sé. El caso es que no entendí nada.

Por lo que me tenía que preocupar ahora era por mis revistas, tenía que guardarlas en un lugar muy seguro, donde ni Anna ni Pilika pudieran encontrarlas.

Creo que se las daré a guardar a Hao y de pasó podré ver algunas que tiene él.

**Continúa…**

**Nota**¡Perdón por la tardanza! Un capitulo para Horo Horo, Mister Hentai. Un poquitín de HoroxTamao, aunque él no se haya dado cuenta.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!

La perversión no tiene edad. xD

Prometo, JURO que el próximo viernes subiré el siguiente capitulo, Talvez se trate de Ren o de Hao o Lyserg. O los tres. Y también contestaré sus comentarios!

CYA!


	12. Y te esperaré

**SEXO**

_Y te esperaré…_

-

**L**a verdad es que esta situación me está matando.

Trato de hablar con ella pero no puedo. Primero porque me ignora cada vez que estoy cerca y segundo porque no tengo las suficientes agallas como para hablarle.

¡Estoy desesperado!

¡Quiero disculparme, pero me da miedo!

De nuevo la veo pasar cerca de mí mientras cocino. La miro con suplica, con mucha. Pero simplemente me ignora. ¡Ya no existo para ella! Los chicos, que presenciaron todo, sólo suspiraron y se fueron. Creo que ya no le dan la suficiente importancia como antes, creo que para ellos ya es normal. ¡Pero para mi no!

La extraño demasiado. No puedo dormir, me veo demacrado.

Esta es su maldita forma de vengarse, ignorándome. Ya ni siquiera me mira feo, simplemente me evita. Ah, pero aparte de todo esto, de que yo ya no existo en su mundo, la muy vengativa ha estado hablando con otros chicos de la escuela. ¡Lo hace apropósito! Sabe que me molesta que lo haga, sobre todo que les sonría cuando ella ni siquiera a mi me sonríe.

Fruncí el ceño y me senté a tomar un vaso de sumo de naranja. Necesito pensar ¿Cómo puedo disculparme?

Pero…

¿Por qué habría de disculparme? Si el que más está sufriendo soy yo.

**-Porque eres un idiota, Yoh. **

Hao. Ahí estaba él, siempre para darme "ánimos".

**-No estoy de humor. **

**-Ella es la que está ofendida, tú le dijiste:-**aclaró su garganta para poder imitarme **-_¡Tendré que buscar lo que quiero con otra persona!_**

Que odioso es mi hermano.

Él rió.

**-Lo dije sin pensar** –contesté, ya harto.

**-Por eso te digo que eres un idiota, porque no piensas** –me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, y siguió:-**Idiota, idiota, idiota. **

**-Ya te dije que no estoy de humor.**

**-Sí ya sé. Así es más divertido fastidiarte. **

Fruncí el ceño. Sólo se reía de mi dolor.

**-¡Eres un mal hermano**! –Lloriqueé **-¡Malo! ¡No me apoyas!**

Últimamente tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel.

**-¡Ah! ¡No andes de llorón, eh**! –me volvió a golpear, un poco más fuerte que antes **–Tu tienes la culpa por andar de caliente, hermanito. Si tan sólo supieras como controlarte, nada de esto hubiera pasado. **

**-Ya sé, demo… **

**-¿Quieres disculparte con ella, no?** –Afirmé con la cabeza –**Te cuesta un poco de trabajo. **

**-Sí… **

**-Aunque te cueste, tendrás que hacerlo. **

Hao se había puesto serio, lo cual se me hizo raro.

**-Pero… **

**-Pero nada** –respondió, decidido –**En estos momentos está sol. Ahora es tu oportunidad, Yoh. **

Lo haría, pero ella…

**-¡Pero ella no quiere hablar conmigo!** –Grité, ya molesto, triste y cansado -**¡Cada vez que intento disculparme, me ignora! ¡Yo…!**

-**Que yo sepa** –una voz ajena a la plática me interrumpió –**No has intentado disculparte, Yoh. **

Era ella.

Busqué a mí alrededor a Hao, pero ya no estaba.

Sólo estaba Anna, de pie a un lado mío. No me había dado cuenta de su presencia. Todo había sido planeado por Hao.

**-Yo… **

**-¿Tú qué?** –Frunció el ceño –**No has intentado disculparte, Yoh. Ni una sola vez. **

Eh…

-**Claro que sí… **

**-Claro que no. **

**-¡Que sí! Pero tú me ignoras… **

-**Yoh, ni una sola vez has intentado hablarme.**

Estaba enfadada.

Era verdad, ahora que lo pienso, no había tratado de hablarle. Sólo la miraba, suplicante. Eso era todo. Más nunca le dirigí la palabra, al igual que ella a mí.

¡QUE BAKA SOY!

-**Gomen…**

Me miró, ya sin enfado. Sólo se sentó a lado mío y esperó que yo hablara.

-**Lo siento** –dije, pero no la miré a los ojos –**Lamento haber sido un estúpido.**

-**Siempre lo eres.**

Sonrió.

Sonreí.

-**Igual actué como una. **

-**No, tú no.**

No puede contenerme, dejé de mirar el vaso frente a mí para poder mirarla a ella, y la abracé. Está vez sin esperar nada a cambio. Sin lujuria, sin deseo. Simplemente con amor.

Porque sí, la amaba, más que a nada.

La deseaba, la añoraba.

-**Y te esperaré… **- le susurré al oído.

Ella sólo sonrió y me correspondió el abrazo.

Sí, la esperaré. Aunque mis malditas hormonas me estén matando, la esperaré.

¡Lo juro!

Bueno trataré…

-**No te preocupes, la espera no será larga**.

Y con esas palabras, me dio alas.

No había nada más que decir, ni dar explicaciones, ni millones de disculpas. Simplemente, las palabras no eran necesarias.

Además, la espera no sería tan larga, ojala…

**Continuará. **

**Nota:** No crean ningún juramento que haga! Wua! Que mala soy! Gomen, es que se me había volado la inspiración. Sé que dije que iba actualizar el viernes pero mmm, y que iba a ser un capi de algunos de los otros chicos, pero ni modos.

Un capi (denle las gracias a Deydra Felton que me obligó a actualizar) bastante tranquilo, sin tanta tontería, sólo una disculpa. Ya voy a tratar de llegar a "eso", ya se me está haciendo muy larga la historia.

Gracias por los reviews!!

C'ya.


	13. “Yoh Júnior” y yo

**SEXO**

"_Yoh Júnior" y yo_.

-

¡**S**oy un completo imbécil!

¿Por qué tuve que decirle "Sí, te esperaré" en mi pose de niño bueno, casto, puro y santo? No es justo, ahora por culpa de mis palabras, tenía que cumplirlo.

¡Maldición!

¡Y más ahora que estaba durmiendo con ella!

Sí, como dije, esta noche estaba durmiendo con ella. Había llegado a mi habitación con su rostro inocente y hermoso diciéndome si podía hacerme compañía, si podía dormir conmigo. Yo, por supuesto, no lo pensé ni dos veces y acepté. Pero lamentablemente había dicho dormir, sólo dormir.

Acepté porque cualquier cercanía con su cuerpo era un boleto de ida al cielo para mí.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, fui un estúpido en aceptar. ¿Cómo me atreví? De ésta forma iba a ser mucho más difícil mantener mi palabra. MUY difícil. Imbécil, imbécil.

Talvez era una prueba por parte de ella o talvez no. Pero como fuera, tenía que tratar de pasar toda la condenada noche sin tocarla, sin propasarme, sólo tenía que abrazarla.

Sentí su cuerpo mucho más cerca al mío.

Demonios.

Me sonrojé.

Ella ya estaba profundamente dormida, así que no podía ver la cara de desesperación, mezclada con satisfacción, que ponía al sentir más su tersa piel. Sus delicadas manos (bueno ni tanto, esas manos me habían golpeado un centenar de veces. Y si duele) se habían adentrado a mi yukata, posándose en mi pecho.

Ah, escalofríos.

Se movió entre las sábanas. Una de sus piernas terminó sobre las mías, y sus labios sobre mi cuello.

No sé si estaba conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero me estaba haciendo sufrir. DEMASIADO.

Francamente, dudaba que despertáramos vírgenes en la mañana.

Sentí algo húmedo recorriendo mi cuello. Kami, era su lengua. Escuché que susurró mi nombre con mucha sensualidad. ¡Ah! No podré resistir. Pero tenía que hacerlo, ella estaba soñando, no podía aprovecharme de eso.

Me petrifiqué en mi lugar.

Bajé la mira y vi sus labios. ¡No debí hacerlo!

No debí, porque se me antojaron más. Sobre todo cuando se los humedeció con su lengua.

Esta noche, definitivamente, iba a ser un infierno para mí. Y no sólo para mí, sino para mi 'pequeño amigo'. No, no manta, eh. Sino para mi otro 'pequeño amigo', ah estoy siendo modesto, para mi 'GRAN amigo'.

Yoh Júnior y yo, sufriremos toda la noche.

-**Yoh… -**susurró de nuevo, pero esta vez sonó como una suplica.

-**¿Sí, Annita? **–le pregunté preocupado y acerqué mi rostro al suyo para poder escucharla mejor.

Pero, oh gran error.

De repente sentí su lengua en mi boca. Un beso demasiado sensual, demasiado tentador, demasiado como para no responderle. ¡Pero no lo hice! Porque ella seguía dormida y yo muy despierto. Además sé de antemano que si la beso no voy a querer soltarla. Y eso va a llevar a una cosa, y esa otra cosa a otra.

No, no señor.

No piensen mal, no crean que yo no quiero (¡POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERO!), pero si lo hago, estaré rompiendo mi palabra y no quiero que ella me odie o algo así.

¡Necesito que alguien me golpee y me deje inconsciente!

Ahora, para sumarle a mi desgracia, su yukata se estaba abriendo por todas partes, dejando ver más piel de lo usual. Pude ver a la perfección el conjunto color amarillo con manzanas que traía. Provocador.

¡Tentador!

¡Demonios, Anna!

¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué esta noche en la que mis hormonas andan más alteradas de lo normal?

Sabes, ¡Yoh Júnior ya no soporta más!

Lloraré de verdad. Lloraré.

Pobre, pobre de mí.

Miré el reloj. Tres de la mañana, apenas. Faltaba mucho tiempo para poder despertar. Talvez la única opción que tenía era ir al baño y ducharme con agua helada. Sí, buena idea. Eso iba a hacer.

Traté de pararme del futón, pero Anna se abrazó más a mí.

Anna, por favor, sueltamente tantito si quieres amanecer virgen y yo vivo (pero no virgen, eh punto a favor)

Por fin me soltó. Gracias.

Ya por fin estaba en el baño, sintiendo el agua helada en mis manos. Primero iba decidido a bañarme y quitarme este _calor_ que sentí, pero al sentir el agua tan fría, ya no quise. Así que me limité a lavarme sólo el rostro. De todos modos funcionó, ya que de repente sentí como TODO volvía a su respectivo lugar y como el calor desaparecía lentamente.

Regresé a mi habitación decidido a dormir. Pero, ¡Maldición! No sé que tiene Anna que provoca todo en mí. Apenas abrí la puerta y la vi acostada, ¡y ya sentía de nuevo ese calor!

Maldición.

Maldición.

Maldición.

¡Maldición!

Creo que he maldecido más esta noche que en toda mi casta vida.

Anna ¿Por qué me haces sufrir? No saben que ésta es la peor forma de hacer sufrir a un hombre, ¡Haciéndolo esperar!

¡ESPERAR! ¡Y más cuando tienes a la mujer de tus sueños casi desnuda durmiendo junto a ti!

¡LO SIENTO! ¡YA NO SOPORTÓ MÁS!

El Gran Yoh Júnior y yo hasta aquí llegamos.

No regresé a acostarme junto a ella, simplemente me di la vuelta y salí de ahí. Así fue como terminé durmiendo en la habitación de Anna, ah esa no era la historia, pero así terminé solito en su habitación.

¡Y aún no podía dormir!

Maldición, sólo estuve dos minutos alejado de ella y ya la extrañaba. No tuve otra opción que regresarme a mi habitación. Al regresar, tomé aire y me acosté de nuevo a su lado ella. Sentí de nuevo su cálido y deseable cuerpo pegarse al mío.

Ya, tengo que resignarme…

-**Ya duérmete ¿no?** –sus grandes ojos negros me miraron –**No dejas dormir. **

¿Ha estado despierta todo este tiempo? ¿O la acabo de despertar? Porque si es lo primero, moriré.

-**Perdón…**

-**Ya, ya.**

Cerró los ojos y de nuevo se quedó profundamente dormida. Ok, sentí un gran alivio.

Bostecé.

¡Por fin! ¡Morfeo se apiadó de mí! Dormiré como un bebé…

De nuevo sentí la lengua de Anna en mi cuello.

No, ya no. Adiós a mi sueño…

Júnior y yo estaremos despiertos toda la noche.

**Continúa. **

**Nota: Aún no hay SEXO! Mujajaja, sí soy mala. Pero ya va, como en dos capis más o en el que viene, ya quiero acabar con este fic.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**


	14. En las aguas termales

**SEXO**

"_En las aguas termales…"_

-

**A**hí, de pie frente a ella, me quedé petrificado.

Aferrada a su pequeña toalla blanca, Anna me miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Lamentablemente, yo no podía moverme de mi lugar, la escena era demasiado como para apartar mi vista. La recorrí por completo, desde sus largas piernas, hasta sus hermosos ojos negros. Un pequeño detalle llamó mi atención, una pequeña gota de agua tibia se deslizó desde su cuello hasta la vereda de sus pechos. Nunca en mi vida creí que una simple gota me resultaría tan excitante.

Y cuando por fin me imaginé siendo la dichosa gota, ella habló.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Etto… yo…

-¿Tú qué?

-Pensé que ya habías salido del baño…

-Mentiroso.

-¡Lo digo enserio! –le respondí nervioso -. Creí que ya habías salido, por eso entré, Anna. No creas que te espiaba ni que quería verte desnuda, enserio. Fue un accidente…

¡Esta vez sí lo digo enserio¡Esta vez sí fue un accidente!

-Bien, hago de cuenta que te creo –me dijo, con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Ahora lárgate! -Su voz resonó por todas las aguas termales, casi quedo sordo.

-¡Annita! –exclamé, asustado-. No es para que te pongas así, además no vi nada… -lo último lo dije con aires tristes y desilusionados.

-¿Acaso querías ver algo? –me preguntó al notar los lamentos en mis palabras.

-¡Por supuesto! –dije con sinceridad, demasiada sinceridad.

-Pervertido… -susurró.

Reí nervioso.

A pesar de sus palabras y de su horrible (pero excitante) mirada asesina, no me moví de mi lugar. Lo siento, enserio, pero estas situaciones no se me dan mucho. Tenerla ahí, frente a mí, semidesnuda¡es el paraíso! Creo que el calor me está llenando por completo y no me refiero al calor de las aguas termales. No, es algo mucho más profundo que me está comiendo por dentro. Este calor hace que algunas ideas locas se metan en mi cabeza, ideas bastantes interesantes que podrían ocurrir en estos momentos…

Y talvez las pondría en marcha.

-Bien, ya que la idiotez te ha dominado por completo y la única neurona que te queda no procesa lo que es un LÁRGATE, entonces yo lo haré.

Anna decidida a salir de ahí, inició la marcha. Sí, estaba enfadada por mi imprudencia, pero la verdad no me importaba. La maravillosa idea que había surgido en mi cabeza (procesada por la única neurona que, supuestamente Anna, yo tengo) era demasiado perfecta como para abandonarla.

Bien, espero que la suerte esté a mi lado y ella no me mate…

Antes de que se acercará a la puerta, yo la cerré tras de mí. Me miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué crees que…?

El contacto de mis labios con los suyos fue rápido y feroz. Ni siquiera le di tiempo de reclamos o golpes. La abracé contra mi cuerpo, sintiendo su estrecha cintura. La besé como si la vida se me fuese en ello. Temí por un segundo que me rechazara, pero nunca lo hizo. Para mi sorpresa, abrió su boca para darme paso y profundizar más aquel maravilloso beso.

-Yoh… -Por un momento se alejó de mí, pero eso no impidió que yo me alejase de ella. Besé la tersa y tibia piel de su cuello mientras la escuchaba hablar-. Detente…

Aquello no sonó como una orden, así que no la obedezco.

-Annita, estoy ocupado….

Sí, bastante.

La piel de Anna era demasiado embriagante como para dejarla. Mordí levemente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Ella gimió.

-Yoh, enserio basta.

Y en un susurró tranquilo y serio, le contesté:

-Sé que lo deas tanto como yo, Anna.

Me alejó un poco para mirarme a los ojos. En esos momentos se dio cuenta que hablaba enserio, que mis intensiones eran serias…

Y que **NO** la dejaría ir esta vez.

**Continuará…**

**Nota: **Mátenme, patéenme, escúpanme (xD), masácrenme, háganme cosquillas hasta que llore… ¡Todas las torturas que quieran! Pero…

**¡PERDÓN!**

**4 meses sin actualizar como para que les traiga este microscópico capitulo. Lo sé, lo sé, me odian. Pero esta vez SÍ tuve un bloque horrible de ideas. No podía escribir, ni siquiera leer fics. No sé, me pasó desde que terminaron de publicar Shaman King aquí en México ¡Es que era mi fuente de inspiración! **

**Y para que vean que me disculpo enserio, JURO (esta vez sí cumpliré) que el próximo capitulo POR FIN tendrán lo que quiere. Ya saben… ñaca ñaca xD y que lo subiré pronto. Este capi estuvo corito porque aún sigo bloqueada, y porque quería subir para decirles que NO HE OLVIDADO NINGUNO DE MIS FICS.**

**¡Gracias por su bellísima comprensión!**

**¡Gomen!**

** (desde el jueves he tratado de subir, pero esto no servía mmm)  
**


	15. ¿Y el globito?

**SEXO**

"_¿Y el Globito?"_

_-_

_Sus intensiones eran serias y no la dejaría ir esta vez…_

Pero…

Había un ligero problema que rondaba en la mente de Anna, mientras Yoh la tocaba y besa como si no hubiese un mañana. Y dicho problema en la cabeza de la itako le impedía concentrase al cien por ciento en lo que su prometido le hacía. Pero era algo de suma importancia, que ninguna mujer en uso de sus facultades mentales dejaría pasar.

_**Sin globito, no hay fiesta.**_

_¡NO HAY FIESTA!_

Recordó haber escuchado esa frase en un programa de radio, y dicha frase no decía más que la verdad. En esos momentos carecían de los _globitos_ y si en verdad querían divertirse mucho necesitaban conseguir unos lo más rápido posible.

Yoh se detuvo cuando se percató de que su prometida había perdido interés en el asunto.

-¿Qué sucede, Anna? Aún no quieres, ¿verdad? –preguntó el chico con notable tristeza en su voz.

-No es eso –contestó ella –Sí quiero y lo sabes, sólo que no podemos hacerlo así como así –Anna miró detenidamente a su prometido y cuando se dio cuenta de que él no entendía, explicó –No podemos porque no tenemos _protección_.

Yoh sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre él, haciendo que todo lo que se había _emocionado _regresara a su respectivo lugar. Yoh Jr. no jugaría esta noche tampoco. Pero a pesar de su decepción, analizó y aceptó lo que la rubia había dicho, pues ella tenía toda la razón. No querrían cometer un error y que en su primera vez tuvieran un _regalo sorpresa._ ¡NO! Aún no estaban listos para ser padres, lo único que quería Yoh en esa etapa de su vida era poseer a Anna las veces que fuesen posibles (aunque aún no se le hubiese cumplido)

-Tienes la razón, Anna.

-Lo sé, baka.

* * *

Bien, ya estaba ahí.

¿Y ahora cuál debería de elegir?

Parado frente al mostrador de una farmacia, un moreno chico miraba detenidamente todos los tipos de preservativos que se encontraban frente a él. Era una muy difícil decisión, pues en verdad no sabía absolutamente nada del asunto. Sólo sabía para qué servían y qué evitaban (aunque no aun cien por ciento) Pero había tantos frente a él, todos con diferentes características, tamaños y sabores.

-Mire –dijo la chica que trabaja ahí mostrándole una caja de condones –Estos son los texturizados, es para que ella sienta más.- _¿Sentir más?_ Pensó el shaman –Aquellos son de sabores, hay de todo tipo, chocolate, fresa, menta…- la morena sacó varios condones de colores –También llegaron unos nuevos que son ultra sensitivos y unos fluorescentes que cuando apagan la luz pues… usted sabe.

No, no sabía.

-Etto… -Yoh los miraba detenidamente -¿No tiene algo más simple? – _de principiantes_, pensó el castaño.

La chica lo miró y le sonrió.

-Normales.

* * *

Nunca creyó que fuese tan difícil ir a comprar unos malditos (mejor dicho, benditos) condones. No sólo porque no sabía casi del tema, sino porque todos en la dichosa farmacia escuchaban lo que la chica le decía sobre los diferentes tipos. Nunca se había sentido tan abochornado en su vida.

-Anna-chan –llamó Yoh –No quiero volver a ir a comprarlos.

-Tendrás que ir siempre, sino no haremos nunca nada. –amenazó.

-¡ANNA! Que mala eres, enserio. –Bajó la cabeza resignado –Está bien, iré siempre. –Se acercó lentamente a ella y la rodeó por la cintura, posando su barbilla en el hombro de ella y susurrándole al oído las ganas que tenía de continuar lo del baño. -Ya podemos –le dijo besándole el lóbulo de oreja derecha.

-Sí.

Ella ahogó un suspiro.

Ya era hora, ya no habrá más excusas.

_**Con globito, empezará la fiesta.**_

_**-**_

_**Nota.**__ ¿Qué? La neta, sin globo no hay fiesta. _

_Ya sé, años sin actualizar. Espero todavía alguien lo lea ja. _


End file.
